Just Dreaming
by cootchiecoo
Summary: Leon takes Cloud in for a night. Cloud get's himself in an awkward situation, how will he react? And the past comes back into light... slight AU and LeonxCloud lemon included, YAOI no like no read
1. Confusion all around

Disclaimer don't own Leon, Cloud or anything to do with Square Enix. Nope, not even a game... Sucks to be me, ne?

--

The snow covered the floor, the last threads of sunlight reflecting off it brightly. Cloud wandered quietly and tried to ignore his own thoughts. He wanted to let someone in, he really did! But he just couldn't trust anyone he knew. No one but him… The slate eyed man who was similar to himself. Squall Leonheart (or Leon, as he wished to be called. One of the things Cloud actually understood about him.) was quiet, withdrawn and obviously had a troubled past. Cloud couldn't help but trust him, if only a little.

"Are you going to wander around out here all night? Or are you going to that canyon again?" As if by magic, the very man appeared behind him, a warm hand placed on his shoulder.

"I don't think I'll be going back there…" Even with a limited answer, Leon always seemed to understand. It might have been from knowing Cloud for almost a year, or from some kind of mutual understanding. Cloud had no clue.

"Good, then you won't mind staying at my house for the night."

"What...!" A scarlet blush spread across Cloud's pale cheeks, trying to comprehend the meaning of Leon's statement.

"Aerith is getting Cid to fix yours. Heartless invaded it earlier. Come on, I've got spare clothes."Nodding, the blonde followed Leon through the white streets of Traverse Town to the 3rd district.

Lying on the large sofa in Leon's sitting room (he refused to take Leon's bed, it just didn't seem right.), Cloud tried to sleep. It seemed almost impossible. Slowly and quietly, so as not to disturb Leon, he stood and stepped to the kitchen.

The few street lights lit up the street, helped by the full moon. Cloud lifted the glass of water he had to his lips, the cold water a welcome feeling. His thoughts returned to their previous occupation.

--

Stony eyes opened slowly, blinking as the light came at them. Silence greeted Leon's ears. He was used to that, no matter how he wanted it to change, he was still used to it.

Standing slowly, stretching the kinks out of his back from sleeping, Leon went into the small room that had the sofa in it. But something was out of place… There were blankets on the sofa. And a pillow, and someone in his kitchen! He silently grabbed his Gunblade and stepped to the kitchen door. He peeked around the door frame. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, it was only Cloud. _Now I remember, he's staying till his house is fixed._

"How did you sleep?" The blonde's deep voice broke through the silence, making Leon jump slightly.

"Yes, thanks. Yourself?" He wasn't used to conversations this early. What time was it anyway? Must have only been 7, 8 in the morning…

"Fine, Leon. Thanks for letting me stay." Cloud turned around, a small smile on his lips. Against his own will, it forced Leon to offer a smile of his own. Something warm crept up in his chest and stomach. _I know that feeling…No, not again damn it!_ He forced the smile from his face and nodded, exiting the kitchen. Suddenly, he felt very tired.

Cloud was shocked to say the least. First, Leon had walked in with no shirt on, rendering Cloud speechless for a moment, and then they had…Talked, like two normal people! Leon had been warm. What had Cloud said to make him become his icy-self again?

He heard something from upstairs about half an hour after Leon had left. Quietly, he stepped up the stairs. The sound was from Leon's room. Cloud pushed the door open a crack, looking inside.

The room was dark. The curtains were drawn and only a sliver of light was able to penetrate the dark. That light fell on the bed at the back of the room. On the bed, was a lump. A lump in the shape of a man. Cautiously, Cloud approached it. It wasn't just a lump, it was Leon. _He must have gone back to bed… Not very like him. _

Leon was sleeping, but anything but peacefully. He was tossing and turning in his bed violently. The dark brown tresses were damp with sweat and his eyebrows knitted together. He was having a nightmare. If there was anything Cloud knew how to deal with, it was nightmares. Suddenly, Leon's sleeping body let out a guttural growl that scared even Cloud. His teeth were bared and his hands clutching at the sheets.

"Leon… Leon, wake up..." He shook the mans shoulders, trying to wake him gently. "It's just a nightmare… Wake up, Leon." Leaning down, he put his left arm behind Leon's head, lifting him up. He rocked the man's quivering form back and forth gently. As Cloud rocked him, Leon's breathing evened out and his shoulders relaxed. Cloud smiled gently again. He took his arm from under Leon's head after a minute more of comforting the sleeping Leon. Gently, he placed the brunette back on the bed and stood, leaving Leon to sleep more peacefully. But, he didn't leave the room immediately. Standing in the doorway he watched as Leon slept.

There was something strange about what he felt as he watched Leon. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but still... The warmth that began crawling around in his gut was scaring him. He had tried to block those feelings and had succeeded for years. Why did one man manage to bring down all his walls so easily? It was ridiculous how easily Leon had affected him. Didn't Cloud have any control? Evidently not, as his feet took him forward and stopped next to the edge of the bed. His back bent him down and his eyes locked on Leon's sleeping face. His lips pressed themselves on Leon's eyelids and his hand held the sleeping brunettes cheek.

"C..loud.." Leon murmered in his sleep. Terrified he had been caught, Cloud froze. "Don't...leave me..." Leon turned his head to the right, his closed eyes seemingly fixed on Cloud.

"I'm not going to. Ever, got that? Never." He leant back down, of his own accord this time, and pressed his lips to Leon's. Whatever he had been expecting, what happened wasn't it. Leon's lips moved against his and those cold eyes opened, full of heat. Cloud pulled back, in shock. "L..Leon! I-" A finger pressed against his lips.

"Don't say anything. This doesn't need explaining..." Leon sat up, his mouth locking with Clouds. His tongue swept along Cloud's lips, silently asking for permission. Who was Cloud to deny him? He parted his own lips, his tongue darting out to meet the others. As they made contact, Cloud felt the heat inside him double. He moaned into Leon's mouth. Leon's hot tongue rubbed against his own, causing a shiver to run down his spine. A hot hand rubbed his shoulder, pulling him down so he was laying on the bed, Leon manuvering himself so he straddled Clou'ds waist. He pulled back from the kiss.

"Leon... I-... I don't know if I .." Cloud's mind whirled and he closed his eyes tightly, suddenly feeling an intense friction between their bodies. Leon shushed him, moving his hips down and rocking them against Cloud. "Ah!" His back arched up, he needed more of that heat... He heard a deep, gutteral moan from deep in Leon's throat. "Ahh...N...no..." He pushed Leon off and sat up.

"No, it's not right... Not now..." Leon's eyes slipped closed. Cloud couldn't believe it. Had Leon been asleep all along? _Oh god I feel so humiliated... How am I going to look at him again?_ Standing awkwardly (he did have a certain problem after all) Cloud backed out of the room. Hic cheeks a vibrant red as he closed the door.

And thats my first cleon... And my fisr Limey thingie!  
Reviews are welcome! If I get enough I will probably continue... All depends though! x Muffin x


	2. Cut my hair and kick me!

Disclaimer I don't own… Never will, belongs too Squeenix and Disney

* * *

Leon's jaw worked slowly as he ate. Cloud had, generously, made breakfast for the two of them. At first Leon hadn't known what to do, but he decided to eat it would be the politest thing. It proved to be the right choice! But one thing troubled him, when they were both sat in silence (which wasn't something either minded) Cloud didn't make eye contact with Leon once. Usually, they would at least spare a glance at the other! The only thing that the stoic brunnette could think of was that Cloud had heard something from his nightmare... When they occured, Leon wasn't exactly quiet.

He decided that he should say something, anything to break the silence at that moment. They usually were tollerable, but this was... Almost awkward. Leon searched in his mind for any kind of small talk, anything to break the first barrier... He cleared his throat, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Cloud? Er... Thank you for this. For breakfast... I appreciate it." He looked down at his now empty plate. It really had been good. "Where did you learn to cook?" _I can't make simple talk for shit! Maybe I should just leave him to it? _

" Aerith taught me. And so did..." Cloud went still. His whole body tense, eyes fixed on Leon's.

"Cloud? Cloud, what is it?" No response... Nothing but harsh breathing and... _His eyes are watering.. Wait, what?! Oh man what did I do now! _Leon stood, walking around the table and pulling the blonde into his chest. He felt the man shake slightly.

"Za..ck...Zack...Zack..." The name fell from trembling lips like a mantra. _Who's Zack? _A feeling of jealousy rose in his chest. Who ever it was, they had hurt Cloud at some point. "Why did he... die..." Oh, that explained it. This Zack guy had died. Suddenly, Cloud pulled back from Leon, standing and turning to the door. "I'm sorry, Leon.. I should go!" Leon tried to stop him, but he had gone out of the front door before he could even blink.

"Okay... Goodbye, Cloud." He frowned. It was going so well! What had even happened? Had he said something? Done anything wrong? He didn't know, and couldn't figure it out. Only one preson could tell him who this 'Zack' was, Aerith.

--

"Aerith? Who's Zack?" He leaned against the doorframe to Aerith's kitchen. Aerith, however, nearly dropped the pan in her hand.

"Z..Zack?! How did you..?" She turned around, eyes glistening with tears, ready to be shed. "I guess Cloud must have said something... Well, Zack was... Cloud's best friend. And mine too, he's how I met Cloud after all! He was my boyfriend for a while but... He was more like a brother. Cloud was so close to him and then he..." She stopped, a few tears trickling down her rosey cheeks. "Sorry.." She wiped her eyes, her bright smile returning as she held one of her plaits in her hands. "He was killed, Cloud was there... He watched it all happen, heard Zack's last words. Zack knew Sephiroth too. They were friends. His death was such a shock to us, especially Cloud. He's never really let go of it, he blames himself I guess."

Leon looked at the floor, suddenly feeling very stupid. He'd brought back a painfull memory Cloud had probably let stay in the back of his mind for years! It wasn't fair on Cloud... Leon knew how it felt anyway. _I should apologise. But he probably wont want to see me now I've done this! This is why I don't want friends! _

"Leon, don't apologise to him. He will know you didn't know anything about it! Just let him calm down for a day. He won't blame you." She smiled at him. Somehow, Aerith always knew what was on his mind. That brought a smile to his lips. At least he knew what not to do now.

--

There was a loud crash in Traverse Town. A crowd startet to gather next to the Gizmo shop. In a small crater, a body was stirring and waking. A pair of vibrant eyes opened slowly, locking on the first face they saw. A puppy like grin spread across the persons features. _Well cut my hair and kick me! I'm back? _

--

Cloud's feet turned sharpley. That hadn't sounded good!He ran, his buster sword at the ready. When he saw the crowd, he approached. He pushed his way to the front where an elderly man was hovering over a...person? Someone with a towel draped over them, at least. From what he could see, who ever it was had taken a big hit, but there wasn't any blood... What had happened? He took another tentative step forward, his Buster sword back on his back. If the person was a threat, he would have felt something by now.

"And that's what happened! I honestly haven't a clue what was happening there! Oh, thanks miss!" A girl stepped back, an empty cup in her hand. _Wait...that voice... _Cloud's hear beat seemed to triple. He looked over at the figure, the towel slipped slightly, revealing a black spike of hair. Could it be...?

"Er...Excuse me, but..." He tapped the man on the shoulder. As he turned, Cloud felt as if his whole world was turned upside down. His heart felt like it was going to burst right out of his chest! Tanned skin came into his view, bright violet eyes looking up at him, that unmistakable smile beaming like the sun in Agrabah. It was increadable!

"Oh my god! SPIKEY?! Is that you?" Cloud's mind decided to shut down at that point.

"Zack..?" It was... Cloud fainted, he vaguely felt someone lift him and the warmth that came from them. Zack smiled at the unconcious boy in his arms. He never thought he would see the blonde again! Sheepishly, he looke around at the people who had helped him.

"Heh, could someone help me find somewhere to but him? He's heavier than he looks!"

--

As his eyes opened, Cloud could hear voices from downstairs. _That was a bad dream... It must have been a dream. No one comes back from the dead, right? _He lifted a hand to his forehead, wiping the sweat and taking a deep breath. His head was spinning and his stomach was growling ferociously! Aerith probably had something to help that anyways. Standing slowly, so as not to agrivate his head even more, he shuffled to the door and checked he was dressed. He slipped a shirt on, opening the door. From the kitchen he could hear some one talking. It was.. That was Leon.

"Well he should wake up soon." Another voice chimed, this time it was the hyperactive ninja, Yuffie.

"Yeah! Cloudy-pie doesn't sleep much, even after being knocked out by me!" Cloud smiled slightly, stepping down the first few steps. One of them squeeked and he stopped without thinking why he should. A chair moved in the kitchen and alerted Cloud, he quickly ran to the bottom of the stairs. He reached for the door handle and took a deep breath. He hated when people talked about him, especially when he didn't know why.

As he stepped into the kitchen, his sight was obscured by a flash of black and purple. He was tackled to the ground by someone and winded too!

"Spikey! Your up! Damn I missed you! How've ya been? Treating the Buster well? She's my baby you know!" Cloud got a grip on his thoughts. It was Zack. He hadn't dreamt it! The ebony haired man kneeling up above him grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"Zack, get off, I can't breath!" Zack stood, scratching the back of his head and offering a hand out to his friend.

"Sorry 'bout that... I'm just so excited to see you! It's been yeeaaars!" As soon as he had got up on his feet, Zack had him in a headlock, rubbing his hair with one hand. Cloud started lauging, making the other people watching the strange spectacle stare.

"Zack! Come on! Get...Get off!" He was finally released. Standing straight, he looked at Zack. Zack looked back, his expression serious. "I'm glad your back."

"Me too. Listen, I'm sorry... I didn't protect you well enough! I-" Cloud shook his head, leaping at the taller man and bringing him into a bear hug. "Well, I guess this means I'm forgiven, right Leon?" Looking across, the scarred brunette smiled gently, nodding. He obviously didn't want to intrude on their reunion. "You can let go now Spikey, I'm not going anywhere! How about you show me around? But...take a shower first, you stink like sweaty chocobo's!" He laughed and ruffled Cloud's hair again.

"Alright. I wont be long." As he left the room, he looked back as if making sure it wasn't all a dream.

"Now, to business." Leon looked at the strange new man. He had a strange glint in his eye, and that was added to the gleam that was similar to that of Cloud's eyes. "I've been watching... And I'm willing to help you! You like Cloud, yes?" Leon was shocked to say the least. A dead man had been spying on him? Well, Cloud probably. "I will take the silence as a yes! But it should be simple..."

"Erm... I appreciate it but... I don't think it's a good idea. I'm no good at those things. Sorry, Zack." He shook his head. Being around zack for the last two hours had been... strange. He had smiled more in that time than he had in two years! The ebony haired man's head cocked to the left.

"Didn't seem like that last night... You were doing fine on your own!" A grin spread on his lips as Leon blushed.

"Wh..What?! What do you mean?"

"You mean.. YOu were REALLY asleep?! Oh man! You were grinding and kissing and everything! I thought you were gonna go for the goal! Oh and Spikeys face when you fell 'asleep'!" Zack smiled gently, shaking his head. Leon raised one eyebrow. This was probably the strangest man he had ever met.

Leon had alot to catch up on.

* * *

Thats chapter 2!  
I couldn't resist... Sorry! It just flowed out...How is Zack going to try and help Leon? What will Cloud do? Will there ever be peace again in Traverse Town? Find out soon!  
x Muffin x


	3. No distractions please

Disclaimer I don't own... Never will, belongs too Squeenix and Disney but I am playing it and staring at Leon XD (who wouldn't?)

Thanks for everyone who has read this! BEWARE! WARNING! LEMONY ACTION IN THIS CHAPTER!! (even if a little crappy :D) Turn back now if you don't like it, if you do, stay and enjoy the goodness!

* * *

"I don't think that is such a great idea, Zack." That was the second time he had heard that in the last 24 hours! First, Leon had said it when he offered to chain Cloud up for him (it took him 5 minutes to say it though) and now Cloud had said it when he offered to chain _Leon_up for him! _I thought they would jump at the chance! _But, it was there loss...

"Oh but you know you want it! Come on, you wont even owe me anything!" He just wanted to help the blonde. The tension was rolling off him!

"I know, but Leon-"

"Wants it to! Look, something's gotta give between you two! I saw the way you looked at him yesterday when he had no shirt on, and let me say, I can't disagree with you there! He did look rather..." A groan of embarrassment escaped Cloud's lips. "What? If I were you, I'd have jumped him loooong ago! I mean seriously! But, it's not me he wants..." Zack ran a hand through his ebony hair.

"I'm not letting you chain me to a bed Zack. Just... Let me go about this in my own way, okay?" He smiled gently, which was wierd to Zack in itself.

"Uh, sure. But please please PLEASE just do something!" Grinning back, he went back into the kitchen to help Aerith with the dinner. Or so Cloud thought... _Operation 'dinner for Cleon' is GO! _Zack had a big surprise in store.

---

Strong hands held open the trap door to Merlin's secret basement. Leon peered inside. It looked safe, but you could never tell with Merlin. Slowly, he stepped down the ladder after securing the lid to the floor above him. All he had to do down here was fix a damn shelf, but it seemed like it would be harder than expected. There was...something, that glowed, all over the floor. It looked like some kind of potion Merlin could have been cooking up that had gone terribly wrong. He stepped down the few stairs.

"Oh man this is a tip... Right, now to clean it..." First, he had to move the discarded boxes and then mop the floor. This was going to take a while!

An hour later, Leon had just about had enough. The boxes were in the corner and about 3 meters of the floor was clean. _I'll come back tomorrow, maybe Cloud will help. Zack seems to have enough energy to finish it... Hmm... _His thoughts turned to the blonde and he stopped. Cloud was close to Zack, but how close? Jealousy began to rise in his chest. He wanted Cloud! _I...I do! I can't let him go. _A small smile graced his lips.

He'd make his move tonight. To test the waters... Who knew, maybe he'd be lucky!

---

"Zack, you better be right about this... Cloud's delicate as it is!" Aerith smiled gently at him.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing! I've got experience in this. All I gotta do is cook and then, you come in and take me away! It's foolproof, trust me!" Zack grinned and stirred the pot infront of him. He may be male, but his culinary skills were the stuff of legend!

Aerith looked on. She was worried that something would go wrong. Of course, she knew exactly how the two felt about one another, even if they didn't! But even so...

---

Leon's eyes went wide like saucers as he stepped through the door into Merlin's house. He had expected to some in to find leftovers from whatever dinner Aerith had made, or at most some toast that was warm. But no... There was a full meal of what looked like beef and a variety of colourful vegetables; and candles. Red candles in little jars. Leon was impressed. Someone had obviously taken time to do this... He felt a bit mean to intrude. Turning, he decided to leave and get a takeaway instead, but a hand grabbed his arm.

"Hey, you don't have to go. It _is _for us anyway." Cloud looked at his shoes, shyly. _Wait, shyly? Cloud? And this is for who now? _Leon was clearly confused. "I know.... I didn't expect it either but, Aerith and Zack... They are pretty deadly with persuasion." A small smile made its way onto Cloud's handsome features.

"Oh..Well, alright... If you don't mind." To be honest, Leon was jumping inside. He finally had a chance to spend time with Cloud! A plan started to form in his mind. _This should be simple. I'll eat, have a drink or two and then try for a kiss... If it doesn't work out, blame the alcohol. Simple. _He smiled, not meaning for it to show, but it did none the less.

"So... How's restoration in Hollow Bastion coming on?" Cloud asked, tentatively, beginning to eat slowly. Leon poured them both a glass of the deep red wine.

"Fine, I'm going back again tomorrow for a check up. You could come along and see... If you wanted to of course!" He looked up hopefully.

"Sure. I'd lo...like to. I'd like to." He picked at his food, not particularly hungry. Slender, pale fingers grasped the tall wine glass in front of him, captivating Leon's eyes. Leon hadn't noticed how small his companions physique was. It amazed him how strong the blonde swordsman was, especially with that huge weapon he carried about!

They ate in silence. Every now and again, Cloud looked up at Leon. _Right... Maybe Zack was right, I should have a go at least... What's the worst that could happen? _He began to debate with himself. Leon could kill him, or something like that... Or jump on him right there. Cloud started to imagine it, an encore of what had happened the other night and how Leon felt so warm...

"Cloud? Do you want some more wine?" Leon's smooth voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, sure, yeah." _I'm going to need it. _He watched Leon as he poured another glass. Blushing, he swallowed and looked quickly away from the grey pools that met his own eyes. His nerve was dying, fast. If he didn't act soon, he'd completely chicken out. He picked up the full glass and swallowed it in one. "Er..L..Leon?" He looked away form the table, tapping his right arm. Suddenly the room had doubled in temperature...

"Mmm? What is it?" Boldly, Cloud stood and took a quick three steps around the table. He took a deep breath and leant down, seizing Leon's lips with his own. Strong arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer, Leon's plump lips opening slightly to offer him entrance. Moaning, Cloud pushed his tongue past them and pressed it against Leons. He straddled Leon's hips in the chair, his hands resting on Leon's shoulders. Heat quickly began to build up in his belly like a roaring fire. Then, Leon shifted his weight on the chair slightly, his hips moving against Clouds. Both of them let out moans, muffled by the others lips. Cloud gyrated his clothed groin against Leon's, breath hitching as the friction increased. It was like heaven!

"Cl...Cloud..." Leon left butterfly kisses down Cloud's neck, making the blonde shiver in delight. "Want you... Cloud..." Cloud moaned as Leon spoke, his voice deep and husky with lust.

"Have me. God, have me... Ah...!" He gasped as Leon sucked on his neck, leaving a red mark to show he was taken. He stood and heard a deep growl come from Leon. Taking the scarred man's hand, he lead them to the small sofa and pushed Leon onto it, then sat on his waist, leaning down to capture his lips again. "Leon... Are you sure, that you want this..?" His eyes searched Leon's for any hesitance.

"Damn sure, please..." Leon's eyes rolled back as his hips grinded against Clouds, making them both moan again. His pants were tighter than ever and Clouds didn't seem in any better condition. Suddenly, he stopped moving, his eyes fixed on Clouds. His left hand travelled up and stroked the soft, pale cheek and brushed down Cloud's neck until it reached the man's vest zipper. He pulled it down, revealing milky white skin an inch at a time. Cloud shrugged the vest off as the zip was undone, throwing it unceremoniously to the floor. Leon's eyes raked down his chest, admiring the muscles with both his eyes and his hands. "Gods, you're beautiful..." He pulled the man down onto him for a kiss, their tongues eagerly meeting each other, toying with each other. Cloud's hands reached under his torso to push his hands under Leon's white t-shirt. Leaning back, he looked down at the brunette with half-lidded eyes and pushed the white piece of cloth over Leon's chest.

Cloud's mouth went dry. Leon was amazing... He knew the man had muscle, he'd seen him without a shirt on before, but when he looked at him now... It was like Leon was a piece of art. Cloud ran his handss down the slughtly tanned skin, making Leon shiver. His mako blue eyes shined as he leaned down and placed open mouthed kisses along the muscles, a moan from the brunette urging him on. A hand delicately ran fingers through his hair and he purred slightly in respoonse, his hair was always a slight weak point of his. His hands made quick work of the numerous belts, he didn't expect them to be so easy to remove! Slipping his hand inside, he rubbed it against the large bulge in Leon's boxers.

"Oongg...Cloud!" Leon moans loudly, his head flopping back onto the arm of the sofa. He thrust his hips up gently to try and get more of that friction, more of that heat but Cloud removed it. Leon's eyes flickered up, watching as Cloud undid the button and zipper of his pants. His own hands went to help, but they seemed to have a mind of their own. They pushed the material slightly down Cloud's thighs and carressed the skin their, his eyes watching as Cloud let out a pleasured sigh. It didn't seem to be enough for either of them as Cloud pulled Leon's pants down more and pushed his own half way down his thighs. Lowering himself back down, Cloud let out a deep, strained groan as he rubbed their bodies together. Leon grinded his hips up into Cloud's, his head feeling to heavy to hold up. "Nng.. Gods, Cloud..." His voice sent shivers down Cloud's spine.

"Ah...Leon..!" Another Gasp flew from Cloud's lips as Leon flipped them over, straddling Cloud's hips and grinding against them. He leaned down, capturing a nipple in-between his teeth, sucking on it. "Leooon..!!" Cloud's hips bucked up harder, his hands pulling at Leon's boxers. Leon understood and pulled back up, pushing his pants off his legs and removing his boxers. He pulled Cloud's pants and undergarments off after, his hands resting on creamy thighs and eyes raking over every inch of Cloud's body. Cloud pulled him back down, their bodies flush together as he kissed Leon roughly. They moved against eachother, their erections sliding over one-another and both men were panting harshly as they broke their kiss. Leon lifted his hips up, nuzzling his head in Cloud's neck, and grasped Cloud's member in his hand. He stroked it, thumb toying with the head. Cloud let out a drawn out moan as his hips thrust into the welcome heat. Leon's hand moved faster, rubbing his own throbbing hard-on against a pale hip.

"Cloud, Leon? Are you in here?" Aerith's voice startled them, Leon falling backwards off the sofa. He looked up desperately at Cloud. _Oh Gods, what are gonna do! _He quickly put his t-shirt on and tried to calm himself down.

"W..Were here, Aerith..D-don't come in yet!" He threw Cloud his vest, thankfull he hadn't thrown it anywhere to far. Cloud was angry, it seemed. He pulled his clothes on quickly, as did Leon. It only took a minute but they were both still very aroused. _Only a few moments more and I'm sure we would have... _Aerith opened the door to the living room and smiled at them, she didn't seem to notice that Leon's shirt was on backwards or that Cloud's face was red like a tomato.

"Nice meal boys? Oh, and do try to dress better next time!" She winked at them, walking through and into another room. When the door had shut, Leon turned to Cloud.

"Well... Th-thanks, Leon. I uh... Should get going... Goodnight." Cloud pulled Leon towards him, kissing him softly and chastly, before pulling back and walking out of the front door. Leon took a seat on the sofa, eyes blinking confusedly.

"Good...night?" He would definately need a cold shower now.

YES it is done... I'm so sorry about the wait!!!  
But hopefully it was worth it?  
R&R please, and you'll get muffins!

x Muffin x


	4. Anger subsided

Disclaimer = I don't own anything except the plot in this, if I owned Kingdom Hearts, then it would be ALOT different, kay? XD  
Muffins in exchange for reviews!! They give me strength!!! :B

It was 5'o clock in the morning. Leon was pissed off. Not only had his moment with the blonde swordsman, Cloud, been interuppted; but he had then been called out to clear out some Heartless in the Bailey. _At least I can go back there for a few days without getting ambushed. _All in all, the latter was helpfull. He was reckless, swinging his gunblade aroud and killing as many of the small black things (and the bigger ones, who gave him some bad scrapes) but eventually, at about three o'clock, he had used most of his energy and was almost surrounded. If it wasn't for Cid noticing the decrease in growls from his direction, he might have been joining those black nuisances.

So, at five in the morning he was lying in his bed with bandages on his arms and a potion on his draw if he wanted it. Luckily, Cloud wouldn't find out till morning and he could think of a way to explain it... _Why would I need too? It's not like he would be worried... _He thought to himself. Just then, the door opened a crack.

"Psst, hey Leon, you awake buddy?" It was Zack. Leon sometimes wondered if he was Cloud's older, more cheerfull brother but somehow it didn't seem right. He sat up slightly and tried to speak without hurting himself.

"Yeah, come in." His voice was gruffer than usual, and weak. Zack crept in on his tiptoes. He was grinning sweetly as usual and the just rising sun played on his hair and it made him seem more like an angel than a man. Leon looked at him, slightly entranced.

"Hey... I heard what happened from Cid. You alright now? Cloud's gonna be royally pissed you know!" Leon smiled a little, he knew the consequences now... Too bad he had forgotten. Cloud was terrible when he had a temper. Luckily, Leon had escaped his wrath whenever it had been directed near him.

"Yes... I'm alright. I just need to-" Both heads turned as the door to Leon's room burst open. An angry looking Cloud walked in. His steps were even and weren't hitting the floor like lead bricks, so Leon assumed he wasn't fuming; yet. His normally cold blue eyes were alight and glowing. "-rest... Er, Cloud, hi." Suddenly, Leon felt as if he was a five year old child about to be punished by a parent.

But, instead of hitting him or giving him a good telling off Yuffie-style, Cloud strode over and grabbed him. Cloud smashed their lips together, all his worry spilling out. His thumbs stroked Leon's cheeks as he softened his grip. As he pulled back, he looked at the brunette he smiled softly.

"Idiot... Next time, tell me. That goes for you too, Zack." He turned to the raven-haired man. Zack seemed... flustered to say the least, his jaw had gone slack and his head tipped to the right. _So that's why Aerith called him 'Puppy'?_ Leon almost laughed.

"Sure man, whatever you say!" Zack's usual grin came back, filling his face with light. "And, if you do that infront of me, I think I'd die! Whoa..." He laughed heartily, closing the door behind him as he left. Cloud chuckled slightly under his breath. Leon, well Leon was slightly dumbfounded and in a state of shock. Cloud had... worried about him. It made something in him warm up, and a little piece of ice around his heart melt. Cloud had obviously noticed the far-away look on his face, as he felt a warm and touch his arm.

"Leon? Are you there?" As Cloud spoke, he looked up.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm sorry I did that..." Guilt bubbled up slightly, mixing with his words in his mouth. Cloud shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I understand. You... worried me. Now, get some rest. Aerith will be up soon." Cloud stood, his hand lingering on Leon's arm for a few moments longer. Leon nodded, his eyes drooping. As Cloud left, he sank into his bed and sighed deeply.

He went to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

Thats all I can think of, more updates soon!!!

Reviews are welcome! All thoughts are good! I need help with this anyways ^^  
x Muffin x


	5. Finally! Your at it like Chocobo's!

Disclaimer = I don't own anything except the plot in this, if I owned Kingdom Hearts, then it would be ALOT different, kay? XD SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!!!  
Muffins in exchange for reviews!! They give me strength!!! :B  
WARNING= badly (hopefully not) Lemon!!! (it's the first one i've done so.... dont hate me DX )

* * *

Leon spent a week in his room. Aerith had practically tied him to his bed so that he would rest! From what he had heard, Sephiroth sounded like a peice of cake compared to an over-protective Aerith... Leon sighed deeply. He had been bored, restless and hadn't been able to see anyone or _do anything _for what felt like weeks! Judging from the lack of visitors, Leon guessed Cloud had been spending time with Zack. Even if he was jealous, he knew how important the raven-haired mass of energy was to Cloud. Leon smiled; if Cloud could come out of his shell a little more, it would be good for all of them.

"Leon, you awake?" The door opened a crack, Cloud peered in.

"Yeah, come on in. I'm dying from boredom!" His lips curled up in a small smile as Cloud came in, shutting the door behind him. _Wait, is he... shirtless?! _Leon's mouth went dry as heat rushed to his cheeks. "Err, did you... need anything, Cloud?" He asked quietly, trying to tear his eyes away from the smooth skin in front of him.

"I thought since you were... err... healed that we could try again." A blush formed on Cloud's cheeks, the rose tint making him seem younger. Leon felt confusion sneek up on him. _Try again? What does he... Oh... OH! _Realisation hit. He nodded, sitting up on his bed and suddenly thankfull that he had showered that morning... Cloud approached him slowly, his hips swinging as he walked. Leon felt Cloud's gaze on him and he looked up, those bright blue orbs capturing all of his attention. To his surprise, Cloud came over to the bed, sitting on his hips and resting his hands on Leon's chest. "Leon..." He leaned forward, placing his lips on Leon's tentatively. Leon instantly let his eyes close and held onto the other's fore-arms. He pressed himself closer to the blonde, his tongue reaching out to Cloud's lips. A small moan escaped both men as Cloud opened his mouth, his own tongue seeking out Leon's. Cloud's hips moved against the brunettes, eliciting another moan from him as their clothed erections brushed against each other. Leon thrust his tongue back into the warm cavern before it, his hands going up to run through golden spikes. "More... need you..."

Leon twisted their positions so he could straddle the blonde. He leaned forward, placing butterfly kisses on the slender neck and shoulders, encouraged by small sighs of pleasure from his companion. His lips ventured down, nipping gently at patches of skin, soothed by a warm tongue. Cloud gasped loudly when a hot mouth latched onto his nipple, sucking and biting it. Those lips were going to drive him insane...

"Cloud, pants. Off..." Leon tugged at the waistband of his sweat pants to emphasise the words. It took all of five seconds for him to remove the offending article and move to get Leon's off as well. "Damn it..." He tugged at the belts impatiently, moaning when Cloud dipped his hand in and stroked the hard flesh under the leather. Leon's back arched as the Cloud stroked him. "Nggh!" Cloud removed his hand, gaining a glare from the brunette. Luckily, his trousers were pulled down, once in his life he was thankfull he didn't need underwear!

"At least I can get closure on that..." Cloud smirked, a small yelp of surprise escaped his kiss-bruised lips as Leon pounced on him and pinned him to the bed. Now they were both naked, Leon lowered his body down onto the blonde. Cloud tossed his head back as Leon's hips moved against his, creating a beautiful friction between the two. "Oh gods!" Cloud's vibrant eyes closed tightly as Leon's lips kissed down his neck, hips still moving steadily against his. He couldn't take much more, he could feel a familiar heat in his stomach growing like wild-fire. "Leon, can't take much more!" He pulled his scarred lover up to his lips to kiss him, but a long moan escaped him as he felt a wet finger enter him. His hands left the other mans hair, gripping his shoulders instead. The pain was there, but it didn't bother him. If anything, it made it all the more intense. More moans tore their way from his throat as the finger was thrust in and out, mimicking what was to come. Cloud tried to hold back the whimpers and other noises he wanted to make.

"Don't hold back... I want to hear you." Leon's deep, silken voice distracted him as another finger entered him. He let out a loud groan as he was stretched.

"Aahh... Nnggh Leon!" He leaned up and crushed his lips with his lovers. Their tongues met, pushing against one another and battling for the last ounce of dominance left. Cloud ran his hands down Leon's back, his nails only just scratching the skin. "Fuck...Just, do me already! Oooh.." He mewled in dissapointment when Leon pulled back.

"It'll hurt a bit." That was all the warning he was given as Leon positioned himself and pushed his hips towards Cloud's, entering him in one thrust. A gutteral moan reverbarated through both men's chests as the tight heat encased Leon's cock. "Gods... Cloud..." He shifted his hips forwards, his shaggy brown hair covering most of his face. Cloud pushed himself against Leon, moaning wantonly as his sweet spot was struck. Leon pulled out half way before snapping his hips forward again and his own moans joining Clouds.

"Leon! Mmm... More!" He let one hand travell down Cloud's chest, propping himself up with the other as his thrusts became more urgent. Smirking when he heard a surprised gasp, he pumped Cloud's erection harshly, his thumb playing with the head. "Oh gods I'm so..." Clouds hips bucked up as he felt the heat overwhelm him. He wanted it to last, but he couldn't hold on much longer. Leon thrust into his lover over and over, shifting his position to delve deeper into that delicious heat that threatened to consume the brunette warrior.

"Go on, come for me Cloud..." He opened his stormy eyes, locking them on Clouds. Cloud couldn't hold it any longer, Leon's eyes undid him. He threw his head back against the pillows as his release took him.

"LEON!" Cloud bucked into Leon's hand as he came, his eyes rolling back and his nails running down Leon's back. The brunette groaned as the already tight heat convulsed around him. His thrusts became faster, unco-ordinated as he neared his own release. As he came he whispered Cloud's name and sighed deeply. Cloud breathed deeply, wincing a little as Leon withdrew and lay next to him. He couldn't bring himself to speak! Turning, he blushed as he met Leon's eyes. "Hehe.. Thank you..." Leon smiled. Leonreally _smiled_! It wasn't small... It was like a grin.

"No, thank you. I... I love you, Cloud." His free hand (that wasn't keeping his head from flopping onto the pillows) lifted and stroked Cloud's soft cheek. Something strange happened to Cloud's expression.

"You... do? You really mean it?" He shifted closer, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist.

"Yes." Cloud hugged him tightly, showering kisses on his chest and shuddering slightly. _Do you believe me Cloud? Please believe me... _Leon lay down on his back, pulling his blonde lover next to him.

"Good... Then I'm happy... I love you, too... Alright?"

"As if I could say no!" Leon smiled again, Cloud didn't think he would ever get tired of that smile. They both fell asleep, tired but satisfied. Neither of them dreamt of anything but the other that night.

---

"So, you _finally _got laid?" Zack grinned, ruffling Cloud's already unruly spikes. As soon as he had woken up, Zack had questioned him about what had happened.

"Yes, Zack.. But could you keep it down?!"

"Sure, sure... Whatever you want, Spikey!But I guess that's my job done." Cloud faltered.

"Job...done? Zack, what do you mean?" Worry filled his heart as he spoke. Zack seemed to notice this.

"I told Leon I'd help him into your pants! And that's what I've done, right?" He smiled, rubbing Clouds shoulder.

"Oh... Right, yeah..." A frown worked its way onto the ever-bouncing man's features.

"Cloud, what is it? You thought I'd... leave? Hell no!" He smiled again, his smile seemed infectious as Cloud let a small smirk onto his lips. "Like I'd go away and leave you! Besides, the ice prince needs to be kept an eye on. If you're gonna be at it like chocobo's in heat, I need to make sure your alright!" Cloud blushed deeply.

"ZACK! We are NOT like that!"

"Oooohoo you will be..." Zack grinned sadistically, it seemed that he knew more than he was letting on. But Cloud wasn't going to complain.

* * *

That took MUCH longer than I had expected ¬¬ sorry for the poor quality TT^TT

Reviews are welcome! All thoughts are good! I need help with this anyways ^^  
x Muffin x


	6. A little comfort

Disclaimer = I don't own anything except the plot in this, if I owned Kingdom Hearts, then it would be ALOT different, kay? XD SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!!!  
Muffins in exchange for reviews!! They give me strength!!! :B

* * *

"Shit shit shit..." Zack grinned as he watched Cloud pace the room. He had no idea why the blonde was so wound up, but it was always fun to see!

"What's up Chocobo butt?" He smiled and looked up at Cloud from his seat. They were sat in Aerith's front room, well... Zack was sat, Cloud was pacing.

"I've got to tell Aerith about... me and.. you know, Leon. She would..." He trailed off, raising an eyebrow at Zack's expression. His jaw had gone slack and he was staring into space. "Err, Zack? Hey, come on Zack.... ZACK!" Cloud shouted. Bright violet-tinted eyes looked up at him, confused.

"What? And that was a good daydream... Anyay, Aerith will understand that you and Leon are 'gettin it oooon'!" Zack did a little dance with his hands as he said it, Cloud just cringed.

"Zack?"

"Yesh my wittle Cloud?"

"Don't ever... do that again." Zack just grinned.

---

When Aerith saw Cloud pacing in her living room, she immediately knew something was wrong. She sighed, it was probably nothing important.. but she should find out, just in case. Smiling, the pretty brunette walked into the room and instantly felt the tension rolling off her spikey headed friend.

"Cloud? Are you alright?" Cloud turned to look at her, eyes wide. _I'm not THAT scary am I?!_

"Oh err... Aerith I... Well you see I..." He struggled to form a sentence, alterting Aerith's concern.

"Cloud, you can tell me. Is Sephiroth back?!" She stepped forward.

"NO! No it's not that!" He took a deep breath. Aerith noticed the blush on his giggled quietly to herself. "Well, I'm with Leon..." He smiled sheepishly, hands in his pockets and looking at his feet.

"That's all? Well I knew that already... You've got my congradulations if that's what you need." She smiled at him, standing closer and rubbing his arm affectionately. "As long as your happy, Cloud." Looking at Zack, she winked and recieved a grin from the raven-haired man. "But you will be carefull right? I know you're both adults and such, but I still want you to be precautious!" She giggled again, stepping away to carry on in the kitchen.

"See, Cloudy-skies? Easy! She understands." He smiled warmly, standing to place an arm around the blondes shoulders. "Just make sure to put in a good word for me! I'm not going to end up on the end of that big sword.... gun thing... What is that anyway?" He cocked his head to the side, a curious look on his face.

"It's a gunblade. You won't have heard of it." Cloud sighed, prying Zack's arm from his shoulders. He stepped to the door and turned back to look at his raven-haired friend. From what he could see, Cloud was thinking about something; deeper than he should. "Zack, follow me okay? Don't ask me why." A frown had worked it's way onto his lips, instantly alerting Zack. Cloud had smiled more since he had returned. What could have changed that?

Cloud lead him through the streets of Hollow Bastion, or Radient Garden as Aerith had taken to calling it. Walking past several doors he recognised, they finaly reached a place Zack han't been in his three weeks or so back in the world of the living and Hollow Bastion. Cloud leaned against a stone wall. Zack, fearing he would start doing exercises if he stood still, opted for standing in the middle of the alley way. Bright blue eyes looked... misty.

"Cloud, hey is something wrong?" He stepped closer, his brows furrowed slightly. Cloud looked like he was about to cry... But Cloud didn't cry, he never had! He was suddenly enveloped in a bear hug as Cloud wrapped his arms around his waist, his face buried in Zack's zip-up jumper. "C-Cloud?!" He put his own arms around his petite friend, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet instinctively.

"I-I've just... I've missed you so much! It's j-just h-hit me! Don't EVER leave again... don't... go..." Cloud's figure shook as he sobbed, a large hand combing through his blonde spikes lovingly.

"I'm not going to Cloud. You know I won't! Come on, I'm here for good this time..." Zack leaned back to look down at Cloud in reassurance. "Now, I think you need a big kiss from lover boy, kay? Go on, he can give you more than me now!" He chuckled, ruffling Cloud's hair affetionately. Cloud smiled at this, stepping back and rubbing his eyes.

* * *

Reviews are welcome! All thoughts are good! I need help with this anyways ^^  
x Muffin x


	7. Kitten!

Disclaimer = I don't own anything except the plot in this, if I owned Kingdom Hearts, then it would be ALOT different ^^  
AN= This is the last chappie of Just Dreaming (T^T) I might think of writing a sequel but it probably wont happen... still workin on mah skillz :P sorry for the length... ¬¬

* * *

Leon woke to the sound of murmuring beside him. Looking down, a small smile crept onto his lips. Cloud was fast asleep, using Leon's chest as a pillow and pawing at his sides gently. It had only been a month, but he and Cloud had grown ever closer since that first night... Another smile, bigger this time, brightened his expression. He didn't know what would happen in the future, but he sure hoped Cloud was there to spend it with him. The brunette let his fingers trace small circles on Cloud's back.

"Leon... too early... breakfast..." Cloud began mumbling again.

"Cloud, it's 11 in the morning. Wouldn't you rather have brunch at Aerith's?" He whispered in his lovers ear. A pleasant shiver ran through Cloud's body as the warm breath carresed his ear sweetly. The blonde nodded slightly, eyes cracking open too look up into stormy grey ones. "Thought as much. I think Zack wanted to take you out today since I'm working at the castle. You okay with that?"He asked in a soft voice. That was something he had noticed lately, he was... softer. He ran his hand through soft blonde spikes, just as mad as they were in the day, and let his eyes slip closed as Cloud's hands ran over his shoulders.

"Yeah he said he was going to." Cloud sat up, the blanket pooling in his lap and stretched his arms above his head. The brunette took the chance to wrap his muscled arms around the petite waiste and nuzzle the blondes abs affectionately. "You really are like a cat sometimes, you know... kitten." Leon looked up quickly.

"K..kitten?!"

"Mmhm, think I might call you that from now on..." Cloud tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"...'kay. If you want to." Cloud was gobsmacked, too shocked to notice the small butterfly kisses being placed on his collar bone. _Is he.. letting me call him that?! _"As long as Yuffie **never **finds out." Leon murmured against his neck, smiled gently at him before pulling him down. Their lips met softly, eyes slipping shut as they settled into eachother comfortably. Leon parted his lips slightly, sliding his tongue out to trace the seam of Cloud's pink lips. They opened and a sigh of content left Cloud unrestrained. Leon held the blonde closer as they kissed, his thumbs stroking the blondes shoulder blades.

They parted a minute later, Cloud slightly flushed and Leon with s satisfied smile on his face.

"So... how about that brunch?" Cloud smirked, jumping off the bed playfully. Leon was suddenly hit with the image of Zack bounding up and down in their room after getting to go on a Gummi ship for the first time. He chuckled to himself. "Come on... kitten!" A small giggle errupted from Cloud as he closed the bathroom door.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that..."

--

Fin.

* * *

Reviews are welcome! All thoughts are good!  
x Muffin x


End file.
